The Fire Inside your Heart
by Sparkling Lover
Summary: Ally Dewood had always wondered who she was and what had happened to her real family. Now, with a new villain invading Earth, she will discover her true origin and a family member she never thought would be possible. Rated T for action, violence, kissing but not very graphic, blood, death, and language. This is my very first long Ben 10 story, so no flames please.
1. Chapter 1

**(Hello everyone. Here is my brand new story staring my Ben 10 OC, Ally Drewood. This will be a long story like my other story, A Fathers Heart, so be patient and I will be ready with more chapters to the story. Ally Drewood, Harriet Drewood, David Drewood, Bud, Mikey, Fiara, Flamero, Snickers the dog, Carl Leonard Mathews, and the Gold Stars middle school, and the fictional town of Tidal Cliffs belong to me. Rachel Jocklin, Sasha Jocklin, Sparkle, the Grant and Jocklin mansions, and the city of Staybrook belong to my friend GoldGuardian2418. Rook Blonko, Ben Tennyson, Tetrax, Undertown, The Plumbers, and all Omnitrix aliens belong to Cartoon Network and Man of Action.)**

* * *

><p><strong><span>The Fire Inside your Heart<span>**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Prologue<span>**

* * *

><p><em>Pyros, a world of wide-open land, rivers of molten lava, and hot, scorching fire. It seemed highly unlikely for any life could live upon this heated tundra.<em>

_But, there was life._

_Pyronites. Humanoid beings whose bodies were made of volcanic rock, and contained inside each pyronite was a bright, inner magma-body, with a heart that was just as bright and hot._

_For millions of years, the pryonites have thrived upon this planet, and although they rarely came into contact with other life forms due to their planet being a star and had very limited access to other life, the pyronites once lived life in solitude from the rest of the galaxy, until the arrival of the Plumbers, an intergalactic law enforcement organization that protected all extra terrestrial life from war and threat. When the first team arrived on Pryos, they introduced the pyronites with technology and tool to better improve the civilization. Over the next years or so, the pyronites have finally managed a much greater society with the help of the Plumbers. Thanks to trade and commerce and interaction with other races, the pyonites soon began to disperse to new planets and share their culture and knowledge of their world._

_Most of the major factors the planet shared with other worlds was their research facility, researching cellular production, diseases, viruses, and mutations. _

_One of the scientists that worked in the mutation department was a skinny, young pyronite named Vulcan. Despite being the youngest scientist in the research facility, he was determined and ambitious to his fellow workers, but this ambition came at a price. _

_During his frantic research, he had had a relationship with another pyronite. A female named Fiara. She was kind, smart, and very beautiful. _

_Before her love became infatuated with his work, Fiara and Vulcan were inseparable young lovers. However, due to his overwhelming concern with his work and never-ending attempts to gain a higher position in the research facility, Fiara and Vulcan slowly started to drift apart. Fiara no longer saw Vulcan as her love, but a pryonite who was now more concerned for himself than for her and their future. _

_She left him despite his pleas and promises to make their lives better, but she made it clear that she can not wait for him any longer. _

_So she left him alone._

_The departure tore Vulcan apart. The loss of Fiara plagued his mind for over a month, and it was starting to show some side effects at his job. He was late, not talkative, and very slow in the lab, and was told that if he didn't sober up he would be fired. So one night, in order to save his position, he began to work on a project of his. He was going to strip apart two DNA strands and connect them to other strands to form a mutated strand. _

_However, as he was working on two of the DNA strands, his elbow knocked down a open beaker filled with flammable liquid._

_A__n explosion erupted in the room, and Vulcan was the only one inside. the other scientists ran to the entrance of the room to see what happened. The room was a blaze of fire all over, but that wasn't thee terrible thing that had the attention of the scientists. A tall, strong, and monstrous figure stood in the middle of the room. It was a pyronite, but it was taller, and much more frighting. It had sharp claws for hands, and two sharp, devil-like horns on top its head, and a roaring flame was on the top of the head as well. It was Vulcan, only now he was a mutant pyronite who was confused as to why the scientists were scared of him. He tried to speak, but found that his voice was low and menacing._

_The scientists ran away from him in mortal terror, but Vulcan ran after them all the way to the city. The civilians were scared and frightened of this monster, and there was nothing that Vulcan could do to change that. So, seeing that he saw no acceptance among his people, Vulcan left the city and out into the outskirts of the mountain ranges._

_For several days, Vulcan called the mountains his home, and for most of the days he had discovered that his pyrokinetic abilities were even more powerful, his heat was almost hotter than the lava fields on the planet and his strength was even greater than the strength of a Crabdozer. Yet despite this discovery, he was very deep in thought until he came to his own revelation. If his kind did not except him, why should he? Or better yet, if the whole galaxy didn't except him, why should he? This made something inside him snap and the old Vulcan was gone and replaced with a new, evil one; a Vulcan who was now a monster who was shunned by his kind and would turn against them. But first, he had to make the one pyronite he knew suffer for what she had done to him. Vulcan was ready to kill._

* * *

><p><em>It had been many months since Fiara had left Vulcan and for a while she was alone, that was until she met Flamero, a retired Plumber who was also a pyronite. The two met after a night in one of the towns and had instantly fallen in love. And then, after months of getting to know each other, and a successful propose, Flamero and Fiara were married and shortly after a few more months, they had a son named Heatblast. It was a very happy life for Fiara, because not only did she have a new family, she had a family with a husband who cared about her and would protect her and their child.<em>

_One day, Fiara, Flamero, and a 5-year-old Heatblast were walking home after a nice time at the lava fields they would swim at, when Fiara saw something that shocked her._

_the home they lived I was burning into a pile of molten rock and debris. Heatblast was so afraid that he held up his hands to his mother, and she held him in an effort to calm him, but that was put aside when she and Flamero saw a message that seemed to be blasted and pressed to the ground._

_It read as follows._

_**Hello, Fiara. It has been 10 years since you left me, left me to be in isolation. Well, all has changed since you were gone. I have become something greater than all life on this planet, or better yet all life in this universe. Your house is a demonstration of my power, and I am so excited to see you and your family suffer from my wrath. Vulcan.**_

_The couple was horrified by the ominous warning and Flamero knew that they had to do something. If Vulcan was able to do such damage to their home, there was no telling what he could to them. _

_That's when hr got and idea. Flamero told his love that he would inform the Plumbers of their situation and they would help them evacuate to a safer home, and maybe that they would stop the monster. _

_Little did he know that in the distance, a hunched figure in hiding was listening to their plan, and was grinning with utter evil._

* * *

><p><em>That night, two ships belonging to the Plumbers were being loaded with all the personal belongings of the family of pryonites who were desperate to get going. Fiara and Flamero were going to ride in the first ship while all the belongings would be in the second.<em>

_Just then, as the last box was loaded onto the second ship, a blast of hot flame shot out of nowhere and caught three Plumber members, their bodies instantly on fire and left in a charcoal pile of bones and armor. Soon the figure of the mutated Vulcan came into view, and he was staring straight at the family, his face now a mask of fury._

_He cursed at Fiara for her cruel and heartless act of leaving him, turning him into this monster. He then cursed and insulted the little boy alien in her arms, calling him a weak son that should have been his. This angered Flamero and he charged at the monster, firing fire balls at the beast. But, to his horror, the flames didn't damage Vulcan. Flamero was frozen with utter shock, hypnotized by the giant pyronite until Vulcan sneered at him._

_Heatblast screamed and Fiara screamed as well, for what they saw was horrific. Vulcan formed a sword from his own fire and his left arm and the sword impaled Flamero, lifting up the lifeless body as the inner glow of him turned gray and his body now turned to black._

_Heatblast was so scared that he struggled out of his mothers arms and ran for the second ship in sheer terror. Fiara tried to go after him, but another fire blast stopped her in her tracks, and Vulcan was now advancing to her. Just then, the other Plumbers charged at Vulcan, distracting him long enough for one of the Plumbers to escort Fiara to the first ship. After a few minutes, the two ships started to depart, but Vulcan was desperate. He formed a large fireball and fired at the first ship, miles up and out of the planets atmosphere, and the fireball hit its mark. The tip of the ship's wings was blasted off._

_Even though the ships were far away from Pyros as the fireball hit, the first ship had to find the closest planet to make repairs while the second ship proceeded to its destination, the Plumbers space station, with Heatblast still on board. The first ship docked on to a nearby station for repairs, but the repairs were not in Fiara's concern._

_She was more concerned for her child who had taken the wrong ship. She asked them that if there was any way she could to her son and the Plumber members told her that they would get into contact with the space station and determine whether if it was safe to venture out, because a huge solar flare was about to happen and cause a Space Hurricane, a very rare occurrence, but very deadly. Fiara was now worried and scared for her son and hoped that he would be alright as she cried sadly._

_That's when the ships communicator came online. It was a message from the crew on the second ship. They reported that their ship managed to safely land at the Plumbers space station and that Heatblast was safe._

_Fiara was grateful for her son's safety, but she knew that she wasn't free from the trouble that was forced upon her. She knew that a space hurricane would last nearly 9 years and the fact that Vulcan was still out there made the situation much more unsafe._

_That's when one of the Plumbers saw her position and told her about a possible solution. He told her that they were close to a planet that accepted alien travelers and was considered a safe immigration destinations for all extra terrestrial life. It was Earth. He told her that in order to be excepted as a resident of the planet she would have to take some time to study most of the worlds history, culture, government, and any language that was used. She would then decide which living arrangement she would have while she stayed._

_The first choice was to live in an underground alien city were they would be hidden from the inhabitants who had no idea of their existence, while second one would be to physically change her form to the dominant species of Earth; a human, and live in any country and city of her choosing, and be given a earth identification and change of name._

_And finally, while she would live on Earth, she would be informed of the passage of the hurricane and she could transported to the Plumbers space station, and be reunited with Heatblast._

_Fiara thought hard about this, she didn't want to make the wrong choice._

_Then it hit her, Fiara knew that when making choices, there is no right or wrong, just choices. And whatever one she makes, she's going to make the best of it._

_Fiara made her decision; she would live on Earth for the tine being, and would change her physical appearance._

* * *

><p><em>It had taken Fiara almost 6 weeks for her to study everything about her new home planet, as well as doing a test to see if she was ready, but she manage to pass and was soon ready to go. <em>

_Before heading to Earth, she was place in a scanner that would physically change her alien form to that of a human. she was now changed to a 30-year-old Caucasian woman with long black hair with red and yellow highlight, with a healthy yet lovely physique. She was then given her Earth name and I.D card as well as the destination of the city and country she would reside._

_Fiara was now, Samantha Olivia Farmington, of Tidal Cliffs, California, who worked as an accountant for the towns local bank._

__For about 3 years, Fiara had earned a steady income, and for most part was having a good life on Earth. However, loves sweet song would return to her ears, and that happened when she meet another suitor. A human male named Carl Leonard Mathews. Fiara was worried about being in love once again after all that had happened to her, and didn't want it to happen again. Fiara had to think if it was time for her to pursue a new relationship, and after hours of weighing the pros and cons, she felt it was time. She had go focus on the future rather than the past.__

__Fiara discovered that Carl had a similar personality to her past husband, Flamero. Carl was a compassionate, hard working, and caring man, and she immediately began to like him. True, he wasn't a pyronite, but he was a very nice human and Fiara believed that it would be okay to have a romantic relationship with him after the death of Flamero.__

__After almost a year, they were married and were soon blessed with a child. A baby girl. Fiara was so happy to have a daughter, and promised that she would be there to protect her new offspring. In the small room of the hospital where she and the child rested, Fiara recollected of the birth of her son Heatblast and wondered how he would react when he heard of the news of having a human sister. The thought was silly, but Fiara knew that it would take some time before the time was right. Right now, she had another thing in mind, and that was keeping her baby girl comfortable. Smiling upon the newborn, she held the child close to her heart, letting her warm, steady heartbeat soothe the baby.__

__Little did she know that she was being watched from the window. A small, camera robot with wing was spying from the outside, video taping the scene from outside. After it gained enough footage, it flew quickly into earths atmosphere and out into soace, beginning its long journey home to review the footage to its villainous master, Vulcan.__

* * *

><p>::11 years later::<p>

Out among the stars and shooting comets, cruising at speeds relative to a ship sailing to a new country, a large, red, space craft was slowly making its way to earths orbit. The outside was very intimidating, but it was inside that was of greater concern.

Inside the ships main control room, strange, and otherworldly creatures were seated amongst the various control panels, keeping watch for hazards and for on coming ships, mainly those belonging to the Plumbers.

At the center of the room, seated on a throne of black, steel iron, was Vulcan. The villan was now the captain of thus ship as well as commander of an army if mutated aliens.

Suddenly, the main monitor began to beep and whirl as the coordinate and distance of the location appeared on screen.

"Earth is approximately 5,734 miles away. We should arrive soon, lord Vulcan." spoke one of the mutated aliens. The mutated pyronite arose from his seat and made his way to the screen, clawed hands behind his back as he stared at the planet presented to him.

"After all these years of searching, years of countless fuel loss and sacrifices, it has now arrived." vulcan spokevin his low voice, but a smile of vile wickedness came to his face. "The first planet to begin my reign as supreme ruler, then the entire galaxy. But, in order to commence my plan, the halfling must be found. And after my spy-bots discovery, I can finally retrieve the halfling and begin my domination."

After this sinister monologue, Vulcan turned around and gave orders to a number of mutated aliens to scour the parts of the planet in spy jets to find the location of the halfling and report the findings as soon as possible. Then that way, Vulcan and the ship can land at the location and collect the needed halfling to prepare for his domination.

As the selected aliens left for the jets and prepared to leave the cargo bay, Vulcan looked back at the planet, sneering at the spinning wod in deep concentration. "Soon, all the galaxy will be mine."

* * *

><p><strong>(And that is it for the prologue. Now that that has been done, it is time for me to focus on the next chapter. It may take time for I am hard at work finishing up a chapter for my other story Moments with Sparklings, so please be patient. I would like to thank GoldGuardian2418, newbienovelistRD, and EmeraldMoonGem for helping me on this part. So, until then, Sparkling Lover out, but will be back shorty with the next chapter.)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**(Here is the next chapter to my new long story. I do not own the song Dare by Stan Bush.)**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Happy Times<span>**

* * *

><p>It was close to the end of the school year at Gold Stars middle school in Staybrook, California, and all the students were seated on the auditorium for a special ceremony for the students who had received excellent grades, hard work, and finally, the last reward, Gold Star Student of the School Year, a title that rewarded a student of the school who has met the goals of the school and has been a role model to others.<p>

Sitting on the bleachers with most of the students and teachers hers was 11-year-old Ally Drewood. A young girl with ling black hair who had moved to Staybrook, California with her adoptive parents, Harriet and David Drewood, after the two got themselves positions as teachers for the Staybrook College of The Future Minds in the Mathematics and Science department. The college was also where Ally's adoptive cousin, Rachel Jocklin went. Rachel was Ally's favorite cousin and often visited her home of the Grant Mansion and the Jocklin Mansion, but Rachel wasn't alone in the two homes.

Aliens. Aliens from outer space had taken refuge with the young 20-year-old Rachel and had become a part of her family, as well as Ally's. At first when Rachel brought her to her home, Ally was very scared of the aliens, but then after some explanation by Rachel, Ally soon began to like the aliens, as well as Rachel's fiancée, Rook Blonko, a Revonnahgander who was a member of the Plumbers and partner to Ben Tennyson, who was a secret crush to Ally, but she admired Rook for his politeness and caring character.

"So, who do you think is going to get the Gold Star Student of the School Year award?" Mikey asked, a small, round, 13-year-old boy who had in the past been a bully to Ally while he was a part of a group of bullies. The leader of the group was Bud, a 15-year-old boy with a bald head and pimples, who always tormented Ally for no apparent reason. Luckily, Mikey turned away from the dark side and became a new friend to Ally and had gained new friends with the aliens. As for Bud, after two years of constantly getting into trouble forbullying, he was expelled from the school and was no longer allowed to enroll in any school in the city of Staybrook.

"I'm not sure who it's going to be. But at least we can guess." Ally spoke after watching a girl from her Math class accept the award for best Math skills. The principle then pulled out another award and went on to announce the next award.

"Now, before we present the Gold Star Student of the School Year award, I would like to present a special award to one of our students. Change is a very hard thing to over come, but then there are times when change can be good for the better of others. This student is a perfect example. He has once been on the wrong path but was suddenly taken down a new path that led to new friends and a bright future. He has become a leading member of the Friends to Those in Need club during school after hours, and has been a great friend to all the younger students and teaching the right ways to stand up against being bullied. This special award goes to...Mikey Ralph Corrison."

"Mikey, that's you!" Ally smiled and Mikey gasped at his name being called. He almost cried as he went down the stairs and up to the podium to accept his award with a grin of appreciation.

As Mikey returned to his seat, the principle went to pick up the last award, a crown with plastic diamonds and a golden star emblem on the front. This was the Gold Star Student of the School Year award, and everyone in the room became silent as the principle began. "Now, to announce the Gold Star Student of the School Year. To earn this title, One must show true kindness, even when kindness hasn't been shown to them, helping those who have wronged them, and showing that everyone deserves to be shown forgiveness and gentleness. This student is a great example, for she has forgiven the one who wronged her on the first week of the school year and now they have become great friends. It has truly been a great achievement by this student, and it shows immensely in her art. There for, I would like to announce that the Gold Star Student of the School Year goes to...Ally Drewood!"

Ally had to hold her mouth from gasping so loud when the mention of her name was heard. But, that was quickly drowned by the roars of cheers and clapping of the other students and staff. Ally could hardly comprehend what was happening before her. She was the Gold Star Student. Even though she believed that someone else would have the title, she couldn't believe that she was the one.

Ally then made her way down to the podium and smiled with happiness and thankfulness that shown not only from her face, but also in her sparkling, blue eyes. The Principle grinned and placed the crown onto the child's head and long, black hair. "We are very proud of you, Ally. You should be very proud of yourself." he told her.

Ally nodded her head and returned to her spot next to Mikey, and he hugged her tightly, telling her 'congratulations' to her in her ear. As the cheers and claps died down, the Principle went on to close the ceremony, telling them this. "This year was filled with great students and that you should all be proud and happy to know that no matter the rewards we give, we all know that you are all Gold Star Students inside. Thank you all for coming and we hope to see you again next school year."

* * *

><p>All the busses filled with happy kids began to leave the school parking lot, as well as cars and vans that were driven by the parents of some of the students, while the others left by either bicycle or walked home. Ally and Mikey were the ones that walked home. However, they enjoyed walking down the street and into the smaller portion of the downtown area because they could look into the stores and talk about the day they had before they reached the side walks that lead to their homes int he suburbs. It wasn't that long of a walk, at least not to the children, since ether would be more interest in a certain topic they talked about.<p>

"Wow, Ally. I can't believe you are the Gold Star Student! I had no idea...Okay, maybe I did have a hunch but I am so glad you did." Mikey smiled and exclaimed as he and Ally walked down the area of the street that had various food marts and bakery's, the smell of fresh grilled chicken coming from the deli, and the sweet aroma of cherry and apple pie from the bakery.

"I am glad that I got the crown, but I feel that anybody could have won it, and I wouldn't mind it at all. But I just don't want to be seen as a Mary-Sue type of kid, you know what I mean? Remember the time Bud called me a Mary-Sue? It was then I started to wonder if I was too perfect." Ally admitted.

"No way." said Mikey firmly. "I haven't known you that long, but I know you're not a Mary-Sue."

"Why do you say that?" Ally asked.

"Because Mary-Sues don't have such great friends and family to count on when they need help." he said. "They're also not kind to others. You have cool aliens as friends, your cousins care a lot about you as do your parents, and you've been super kind to me, even though I was once mean to you."

Ally felt her doubts of being a Mary-Sue flushed away like a current being swept back to the depths of the ocean, and smiled as she hugged Mikey. "You're right. Mary-Sue's never have great friends, even friends like you." she cooed as she placed a small kiss on Mikey's cheek. Mikey instantly blushed and sheepishly grinned and snickered.

"Golly." he stuttered.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't miss Mary-Sue and her sidekick, chicken nugget." said a taunting voice that Ally had known for nearly 2 years and she groaned as she and Mikey turned to see their speaker. Bud, the bald teen, was coming right at them before he stopped and crossed his arms and scoffed. "Guess I was right about you, you are the Queen of perfect, perfectly dumb girls."

"Bud, please leave us alone. You've already been expelled from the school, and shouldn't you have learned your lesson about bullying by now?" Ally asked him but he just growled.

"Shut up! I don't listen to dumb girls like you, Ally Dumbwood." Bud shouted until he reached into a back pack he had with him and pulled out a long, aluminum baseball bat. "Anybody up for a game of 'Hitting your Head' game?"

Mikey gave Ally a look that meant that now was the time to go. So, without looking back, Ally and Mikey turned and ran. "What a way to start the summer vacation, huh?" Mikey asked as he ran.

"Yeah. Hey, I have an idea. Follow me!" Ally told him as they kept running down the street until they reached a path that lead to the forest. As Ally and Mikey made their way through the foliage and brushed away the branches that poked at them, Ally pulled up her right sleeve. A bright, green and blue watch was tightly strapped onto her wrist with an mock Omnitrix symbol on the top. Ally held her hand up and slammed down on the symbol, and immediately a light glowed from inside the watch. This watch was actually a tracking device she could activate, and once she did in any situation such as this, her destination would be shown on a computer screen at the Grant Mansion, where her personal rescue team, Ally's Alien Angels, as well as Mikey's rescue team, could find them and save them.

While their location was reported to the computer at the mansion, Ally and Mikey found themselves blocked by a row of large tree branches and weeds, and they had a hard time trying to get over it as well as under it. "It's no use. It's too tall and thick." Ally whined, but then they heard the approaching footsteps of Bud coming, and they turned to see him appear, the aluminum baseball bat in his hands, gently patting it on his palm.

"Awe, looks like you're out of luck, weirdo and munchkin. Now I can have some fun with you." Bud chuckled darkly and Mikey hid behind Ally and she held him close, comforting him. "This time your luck has run out, loser."

"Ha, when have I heard that before?" said and electric voice and Bud stood still and turned to his left. A tall, black and green alien with long dreadlocks and a long tail with plugs at the tips of them, and the fingers also had plugs, and there was a large, green eye, was standing right behind him "Oh, I remember you saying that. Back in May 14th, last year." This black and green creature was Feedback, a Conductoid alien who had the power to control electricity, and the plugs on his fingers and tail began to spark violently, showing that he wasn't very happy that Bud was trying to hurt his surrogate little niece, who happened to be Ally.

"Get away from me. I know karate!" Bud shouted, but then a cool breeze came to the back on him, making the teen turn to see what was behind him. A black, and blue moth like creature with green eyes and huge wings was blowing cold breath and snarling at him. This was Big Chill, a Necrofriggian that had the power of turning invisible like a ghost and had ice powers.

"Karate? Ha! I've never seen you do a karate move in all the years I lived on this planet." Big Chill taunted.

"Well, I will hurt you if you get close." bud countered, but then heard a growl from behind.

A large, tiger-like creature with green eyes and one claw on each hand was standing before whim, his teeth bared and growling. This was Rath, a Appoplexian. "LET ME TELL YA SOMETHING, PUNK! RATH HATES BULLIES THAT PICK ON RATHS HUMAN FRIENDS!" he roared at the teen, scaring him a like as Bud backed up but he then bumbled into another alien.

It was a red, muscular alien with four, strong arms, four orange eyes, and a black strip on its face. "Where do you think you're going? Thinking of hurting my little cousin again?" This alien said. This was Four Arms, a Tetramand that was one of Ally's best friends and was considered a surrogate cousin to her.

"Get away!" Bud shouted as he swung the bat, but Four Arms grabbed the bat and pulled it away.

"Ooh, that was a very bad idea, kid." the Tetramand growled as his hands crushed the bat, and with his immense strength, rolled the crumbled bat into a tin ball.

"Oh, that old thing? I wasn't going to use that at all." Bud stammered, but his stammering wasn't going to deter these aliens.

That's when he felt a warm, heat source from behind him. He turned and yelped. It was a humanoid alien, but was covered in volcanic rock, but it was also on fire. This was Heatblast, the very first of all the aliens Ally had ever met. They had met at a camp where Heatblast originally lived at, but after meeting up with Ally, and becoming her new best friend, Heatblast had decided to leave the forest and eventually met up with Rachel Jocklin, who in return welcomed him to her home at the Grant mansion. Heatblast and Ally then reunited the very first day Ally arrived, and since then Ally and Heatblast had become inseparable, almost to a point becoming surrogate brother and sister.

"I am really getting tired of having to deal with you. We have given you too much warnings, but now this has drawn the line. Going after my sister and her friend with a bat has gone too far." Heatblast glared at Bud as he advanced on him, but Bud was quick to grab...a stick, and waved around like a fly swatter/

"Get away! Back off! I'm warning ya!"

How pathetic.

Heatblast then took his fingers and licked them with his fiery tongue, reached out to the tip of the branch, and pinched. All at once the branch was engulfed in flames and Bud dropped it quickly so as to not get burned, but then found himself being closed in by the aliens as they slowly, and menacingly came to him. With a shriek, Bud scrambled away and ran as fast as his legs could go, faster and faster, until he made it out of the forest and back into the town, the aliens far behind.

"AND STAY OUT!" Rath roared.

"Don't even bother, that gingerbread man won't show his face around again." Four Arms told Rath and the Tiger went back over to the others.

Ally and Mikey immediately hugged the aliens that had come to their rescue, relieved that they had gotten there in time. "Ally? Mikey? That boy didn't hurt you, did he?" asked Feedback with concern.

They shook their heads. "You stopped him before he had a chance to." said Mikey.

Ally suddenly looked a bit worried, which Heatblast noticed. "What's wrong, Ally?" he asked his surrogate little sister.

"I'm worried Bud might call for help and the police will come looking for you and that will expose you guys," she said worriedly.

A ribbit sounded as a familiar alien in a dark bodysuit and sunglasses landed beside them. "You don't have to worry about that," he said reassuringly. "Mrs. Vernon, who owns the local bakery, saw Bud chasing you two with a bat and reported it to the police. I watched from the alley as they put him into one of the police cars and drove him home, and boy was he bawling like a baby."

Mikey laughed. "I never saw him cry before. But that is what he gets from messing with us." Mikey spoke and he and Bullfrag did a high five the others nodded in agreement.

Just then, from behind the large branches and weeds began to shrivel and move away as Swampfire, AmphFibian, Crashhopper, and Jetray appeared, both of them gasping for air.

"Whew! You guys are to quick!" Swampfire heaved as Bullfrag helped him stand straight.

"No need to worry, guys. We manage to scare Bud off and Mikey is okay, as well as Ally." Heatblast explained and the Mikey ran over to greet them.

"Sorry you guys had to miss the show." Mikey said as he accepted all the hugs and noogiesfrom his rescue team.

"What matters now is that you are alright, little man." Bullfrag smiled as he ruffled the boys hair.

"Say, since everyone is okay, how about we have a race to the mansion, like we always do?" ally asked, and she was right about one thing. Whenever the two rescue teams would meet after scaring away Bud or any other bully, they would have a race to see who could make it to the Grant mansion . The team who makes it back with either Ally or Mikey would win. It was very fun and everyone enjoyed it.

"Hey, that's not a bad idea." Big Chill said and everyone agreed to race, and Ally and Mikey went to their teams to line up side by side as Bullfrag got out his portable radio and turned on a song said that as soon as the song came on, they could go. Everyone nodded and took their positions.

The blast of an electric guitar came our of the radio like a sonic blast and the aliens and children immediately started the race. Heatblast and Bullfrag were already at the lead, since they were each a personal favorite to the children. At the back were Amphfibian and Four Arms with Ally and Mikey running along side them. Four Arms was quick to scoop up his little buddy up on his shoulders and Ally laughed as Four Arms leapt over some obstacles, often making her bounce. AmphFibian was holding Mikey with his tentacles as he flew across the ground, and Mikey cheered as he and this jellyfish alien raced to catch up with Ally and Four Arms.

From a distance, the music played.

**_Sometimes when your hopes have all been shattered_**

**_And there's nowhere to turn_**

**_You wonder how you keep going_**

**_Think of all the things that really mattered_**

**_And the chances you've earned_**

"Quick, AmphFibian, leap over Four Arms and we'll get to the others faster!" Mikey told his friend.

"You got it, Mikey!" AmphFibian said as he flew up and over Four Arms, distracting the Tetramand with his free tentacles, causing him and Ally to stop.

"Hey!" Four Arms called out.

"See you later, slow pokes!" the duo called with a laugh.

"We can beat them, come on!" Ally encouraged Four Arms and he went on, but as he did he felt a slight tingle and a pain in his calve.

"Ow! Ow! Ooh cramp! Cramp in the calve!" Four Arms wailed as he stopped and kneeled on one knee to rub his other leg. Ally slid down his back and asked him if he was okay, to which he said this. "No. It hurts a little." That's when he saw Rath coming to them and he shouted, "Tetramand down! Rath, avenge me and take her with you!"

"Got it, Big Red!" Rath called out and knelt so that Ally could get on his back.

"Are you going to be okay, Four Arms?" Ally asked worriedly.

"I'll be fine. Just gotta get this muscle stretched out and I'll catch up." Four Arms called to them as Rath took off, running on four legs rather than his normal two legged pace. He would do this when he needed to get to places faster, and this race was a perfect time to use his four legged running. Ally held on tightly by hugging Rath's neck and was careful to not choke her friend.

"Coming through!" Rath roared as he and Ally ran underneath AmphFiban and Mikey, causing the pair to flip and fall down but neither were harmed, except for AmphFibian, who was feeling dizzy due to Rath bursting from underneath him which caused him to spin several times before felling down.

"Hop on, Mikey! I'll hop us to the lead!" Crashhopper cried and Mikey raced over to the Insect alien and leapt to his back. Crashhopper soon began hopping great distances, catching up to Rath and Ally.

**_The fire in your heart is growing_**

**_You can fly if you try leaving the past behind_**

**_Heaven only knows what you might find_**

Rath and Ally screeched to a halt as Crashhopper bounded right in front of them and hoped farther away, with Mikey waving to them.

"Buggy getting ahead, and Rath getting tired." Rath heaved as he breathed hard. Ally rubbed his neck and told him this.

"You can make it Rath, just take your time to breathe, then sprint."

Rath took the child's advice and after taking a couple breaths, he ran off again, making his way to the swamp area, but as he felt the yucky, cold water and moss o his paws he roared and hissed. Despite being a strong, brave alien, he still had some feline dislikes, and that was water.

"Awe, is the kitty cat afraid of getting wet?" teased Swampfire as he carried Mikey over the swamp with his vines.

"Hey, remember this is for fun, Swampy." Mikey lightly scoped Swampfire and the alien nodded.

"I'll apologize when we get to the mansion."

Ally watched as Swampfire and Mikey move ahead, as well as helping Rath clean his paws up.

"Rath not going through that." Rath growled. "Sorry, Ally. Guess we lose today."

"Whoa!" Ally squealed as she felt long, black dreadlocks wrap around her stomach and carry her up to the treetops. It was Feedback. "Feedback!"

"That's my name! Take a cat nap, Rath. I'll get her to the finish line!" the Conductoid laughed and smiled his infamous smile as he and Ally swig through the trees.

_**Dare**_

_**Dare to believe you can survive**_

_**You hold the future in your hand**_

_**Dare**_

_**Dare to keep all your dreams alive**_

_**It's time to take a stand**_

_**You can win if you Dare**_

"Hey down there!" Ally laughed and cheered to Swampfire and Mikey from above the tree tops as Feedback extended his two dreadlocks to tie them against two branches. Then he stopped running and pulled himself back, and held Ally tightly, for he was about to do a sling-shot maneuver. As soon as he was far back, Feedback pulled his legs up and he and Ally shot out of the woods like a bullet and landed safely on the power lines by the road which led to the Grant mansion. Feedback immediately began running on the power lines, and this made him run twice as fast since he could control electricity.

Swampfire and Mikey were almost about ready to call quits, when a set of clawed feet grasped Mikey by his arms, flying him up in the air. It was Jetray. "Hang on, little buddy! I'll get us there!" Jetray smiled and Mikey cheered.

"Whoo Hoo! This is awesome!" Mikey cheered as he and the alien flew high into the air, the wind hitting their faces, causing cheerful tears to come to their eyes. That's when they spotted Feedback and Ally, racing along the power lines. "Having fun, Ally!" Mikey called to her.

"Yes!" Ally cried and urged Feedback to go faster.

"I'm running as much as my feet can carry me!" Feedback said as he continued sprinting down the power lines, but the came to an abrupt stop. They had reached the end and there were no other power lines. "Oh boy."

"How are we suppose to catch up now?" Ally groaned, but then she shrieked as she felt something grab her and lift her into the air. She looked up and saw nothing, but then she hear a cool, ghostly voice.

"Not to worry, Ally. Just hang on tight." Big Chill laughed as he held her to his chest and they flew after Jetray and Mikey, easily getting back in the lead. "Last one back gets to take out the trash!" Big Chill playfully taunted, making Jetray flap his wings to go faster, making both him and Big Chill fly head to head.

"Not before I make it home first, Big Chill!" Jetray chuckled.

_**Everybody's trying to break your spirit**_

_**Keeping you down**_

_**Seems like it's been forever**_

_**But there's another voice if you'll just hear it**_

_**Saying it's the last round**_

_**Looks like it's now or never**_

"Hey, down here! I'll take care of the rest o f the race, Jetray!" Bullfrag called from below and Jetray nodded, and let go of Mikey, The boy hollered cheerfully as he plummeted into his friends arms as Bullfrag caught him with a single, high hop, and hoped farther and farther down the road.

"Big Chill, I don't think yo can make it. We naught need help." Ally said, for she noticed he was huffing and puffing very hard after the hard flying.

"That is where I come in." said a voice Ally recognized. Heatblast was flying close to them and help out his hands. "Quick, jump!" he cried and Big Chill loosened his grip so that Ally could jump into her surrogate brothers arms. "Alright, now lets catch up!" the Pyronite smiled as he propelled himself faster until they came up to Bullfrag and Mikey.

_**Out of the darkness you stumble into the night**_

_**Fighting for the things you know are right**_

_**Dare **_

_**Dare to believe you can survive**_

_**The power is there at your command**_

_**Dare**_

_**Dare to keep all your dreams alive**_

_**It's time to take a stand**_

_**You can win if you Dare**_

Just then, a blast of wind came to the two racers, and the only one blown off course was Heatblast and Ally, but they managed to stay in the air instead of crashing onto the ground and harming themselves. The only side effect to this was that now Bullfrag had began hopping much farther away and they were now behind.

"We got to catch up. What are we going to do?" Ally asked, and Heatblast looked up at the sun and got an idea.

"Hold on tight to me. This might get rough and hot." Heablast warned the child and when he felt her tighten her grip on his chest, he jumped up and blasted himself high up into the air, just a few inches above the atmosphere, but at a safe distance so as to not make Ally lose her breath at a high altitude. From up there, Heatblast was close to the suns rays and used the rays to absorb more heat.

After gaining more heat, he counted down, and Ally held on very tight, for she was about to be in one heck of a wild ride.

All at once, Heatblast shot down from the heavens and nearly hit the ground, but was quick to pull up and fly forward, but was now at a very hush speed, faster than a cheetah! Ally screamed and laughed in excitement; it felt like she was on a high-powered roller coaster.

"Watch out!" Ally cried out as she and Heatblast whizzed past Bullfrag and Mikey, almost knocking them over but they were just a few inches off to the side, and only spun around in reaction to the velocity of Heatblast's flight. "Bye bye!" she cried out as she and Heatblast began flying up into the air, doing some fun stunts as they made their way to the Mansion. The stunts being mostly Heatblast tossing Ally into the air, catapulting her high up and catching her again, even doing cork screws and barrel rolls.

_**Dare **_

_**Dare to believe you can survive**_

_**You hold the future in your hand**_

_**Dare**_

**_Dare to keep all your dreams alive_**

**_The power is there at your command_**

**_Dare_**

**_Dare to keep all your love alive_**

**_Dare to be all that you can be_**

**_Dare_**

**_There is a place where dreams survive_**

**_And it's calling you on to victory_**

**_Dare!_**

**_Dare!_**

"This...Is...AWESOME!" Ally hollered as she and Heatblast speed faster and faster, until the structure of the Grant and Jocklin appear in the horizon.

"Home sweet home. Just a turn and then we'll be coming in for a landing." Heatblast told Ally as he shifted his body to the direction of the home and flew over to the lawn and landed safely, and Ally hopped off and they raced to the door and got inside.

The other aliens inside had already had a hunch that the two were in a race, due to all of their hard breathing and asking and helped them to the couch. "Good thing you didn't hit and break the doors this time, Heatblast." chuckled Water Hazard as he and Chromostone helped the Pryonite to the couch, and Ally was helped b Wildvine who used his vines to carry her to the couch.

"Thanks, Wildvine."

"No problem Ally. Now all we need to do is wait for the rest of your team to show up and you'll win." Wildvine said, and Ally shot up.

"Oh no! I forgot. All the team members must be here in order to win!" she ran to the door and to her disappointment, Mikey, Bullfrag, Swampfire, AphFibian, Jetray, and Crashhopper reached the lawn and were the ones to win the race. At the back of them were the rest of her rescue team, all of them tuckered out. Mikey and his team helped them all inside and sat them in the living room, as well as Ally.

"Sorry, Ally Rath and rest of team too pooped to win." Rath groaned, but then felt Ally pat him on the head.

"It's okay. Besides, it doesn't matter if we win, it's all about having fun. Am I right, boys?" Ally spoke and everyone in the room nodes and agreed with her.

"Here, here to that, Ally." said Upchuck, and Ally turned to him and saw the rest of his friends, The Worst, Walkatrout, and Molestache. She remembered meeting them after she was captured by Khyber, but they all managed to escape him with the help of their friends at the mansion.

"Hoop a roo

Rug a lug lug lug

Duwop Agup

Riggy ma woo!" they chanted as Ally joined them. It was an explanation the small aliens used to express how happy they were.

"Did you win the race, Ally?" asked Walkatrout.

"Not this time." Ally answered, but then she saw that the four aliens had a big, rectangular box behind them. "What have you got there?" she asked and Molestache explained that it was a delivery for Heatblast. The mention of the word, 'Delivery' made Heatblast leave his position on the couch and went over.

"It's here already?" he asked, and Ally could see that he looked excited. "Oh, this is great. Come on, I'll help you bring it to my room." he told the four aliens and helped them lift it up the stairs, and turned to the others that he would be right back. Ally was very curious as to what got Heatblast excited about that box, and she wanted to see what it was. So, while the others in the living room chatted, she snuck up the stairs and followed the aliens upstairs.

* * *

><p><strong>*Authors Note*<strong>  
><strong>(Well, sorry to keep you all waiting. I have been having a very busy week this month, mostly due to getting myself ready to get a job and earning my temps to drive. So, just to let you know, I might be a bit slow this month of November and it make take a while for some requests some of you guys asked for. But, I promise that I will use my free time to work on the other stories I promised. Also, a special thanks to GoldGuardian2418 for helping me with the chapter. Thanks buddy. Sparkling Lover out, and will be working on the next chapter.)<strong>


End file.
